Dreaming!
by Jack'sgirlhtl
Summary: someone is dreaming or are they?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters of Stargate sg-1 i've just used   
  
them in my tale Summary: Someones dreaming or are they? DREAMING?? Sam looked at   
  
her watch it was 11:00pm.As she stretched she thought to herself that a shower   
  
sounded good before going to bed.So she headed off toward the locker room when   
  
she got there she turned on the water and quickly stripped then stepped under   
  
the steaming liquid.As the hot water ran over her skin she could feel all the   
  
days tension leave her body and she began to think about her life. she'd been in   
  
love with him for as long as she could remeber.All she wanted to do was be with   
  
him to tell him that she loved him,but she was an officer in the USAF and it was   
  
against regulations. "Damn it" she almost screamed Sam heard a locker door being   
  
closed and froze.She grabbed a towel and slowly moved toward the locker   
  
area,mentally kicking herself for not changing the sign but it never occured to   
  
her that anyone would be around at this time of night.As she neared the entrance   
  
to the showers she saw a man's back,no correction a man's naked back.He had   
  
started to retreat toward the door when sam realised who it was jack. She wanted   
  
to reach out and touch his bare shoulders to wrap her arms around his   
  
waist,press her body to him,but instead she chose to speak "sir?" jack stopped   
  
dead and turned searching her out,when he found her his throat suddenly went   
  
dry.There she was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel and a   
  
noticiblty small one at that,he thought to himself.' No don't go there,she's   
  
your 2IC it can never happen,no matter how much you want it,even the thought of   
  
it is against regulations,let alone the action' Sam watched him,taking in the   
  
sight before her,his strong legs,tanned chest and muscular arms,oh how she   
  
wanted them to be wrapped around her keeping her safe. "Stop it her brain   
  
screamed he's your CO,no matter how you feel,it can never happen,it would be the   
  
end of sg-1,hell your carrer.She sighed to herself it would be worth it though."   
  
They stood staring at each other for what seemed like and eternity and sam could   
  
feel the elecricity fill the room.Some how they had become so close now that all   
  
she had to do was reach out and all her fantasies would be furfilled.Jack seemed   
  
to sense what she was feeling because his hand came up to cup her cheek and as   
  
he did so he ran his thumb along her cheek bone,as if in slow motion he brought   
  
his lips to meet her's,the kiss was so soft it was almost like kissing air but   
  
then it became deeper fueled by the passion that had built up over the past   
  
seven years,soon their arms were wrapped around each other their bodies moulded   
  
together.Suddenly the kiss was broken,Jack had pulled back,Sam looked into his   
  
eyes searching for and explaination. "I'm sorry,I shouldn't have done that,maybe   
  
I should go." and he went to leave "No please don't,you can't just kiss me like   
  
that and walk away." "Yes I can,I have to!" his voice now thick with passion.   
  
"why?!" "Because if we carry on I won't be able to stop." he replied then turned   
  
and left. Sam didn't know what to,she had just shared a very passionate kiss   
  
with her commanding officer an dhe had confessed that he wanted to take it   
  
further.She now had no interest in continuing her shower well not unless it was   
  
a cold one he had set her body on fire. Sam in that second had made up her   
  
mind.this wasgoing to happen to hell with the regulations,she didn't give a damn   
  
about them anymore,she wanted him and what's more she was going to have   
  
him.Franticly she pulled on her clothes and headed out of the locker room,toward   
  
Jack's quarters.When she arrived she found the door slightly ajar,so she pushed   
  
it open furtherand entered.Sam found Jack laying on his bed with his eyes   
  
closed. "Did you mean what you said back there?" "Sam" Jack whisphered opening   
  
his eyes,turning to look at her. "Yes of course I did.I wouldn't have said it   
  
other wise." sam was silent for a moment then asked "so what if i told you that   
  
I didn't WANT YOU TO STOP." and she closed the door behind her and moved toward   
  
him. "I'd remind both you and myself about the regulation that goven how we live   
  
our lives." he repiled swinging his legs off the bed to sit on the edge. "And if   
  
the regulatons didn't worry me anymore then what?" she continued slowly coimg to   
  
a stop directly in front of him "Well then" he said as he rose to his feet   
  
closing to gap between them even further" I'd do this" and he captured her lips   
  
again in a kiss that sent her senses into overdrive. Sam could feel Jack's   
  
tounge run along her lips asking for entrance to which she complied and started   
  
an all out war for dominatio.As his lips left hers Sam let out a whimper   
  
untilshe realised what he was doing.He started placing kissed along her jawline   
  
making his way toward her neck.Sam leaned back and to give him better access and   
  
smiled to herself.Jack lsowly pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes that were   
  
now shinning with desire. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this,because   
  
you know everytihng is going to change.I'm not going to be able to go back to   
  
what to was before not after this." he asked softly Sam knew she wasn't capable   
  
of coherrant speech so she just wrapped her arms around Jack's neck again and   
  
showed himher amswer. "So i'll take that as a yes then shall I?" he laughed as   
  
eh elaned back onto the bed bringing carter with him.Sam was caught off balance   
  
and she half fell on top of Jack and let out a small giggle as he hit his head   
  
on the wall. "Hey no gigging that's an order" he said rubbing the back of his   
  
head with his hand. Sam smiled at him and shifted so she was strandlering   
  
him,looking down into his deep brown eyes." you know i've wanted to do thid from   
  
the first moment I met you that day in the breifing room when you objected to my   
  
inclusion in your team" "Oh really" He questioned as he oulled her to him in   
  
order to kiss her. "Yeah,you know i'd heard a few stories about you when I was   
  
called to the mountain but you certainly weren't what I expected,to which i'm   
  
glad of." she said between kisses.As he was kissing her neck she heard him   
  
mutter something 'this is ridiciuos" then suddenly he filpped them so sam was   
  
underneath him. "Now that's more like it" She was going to speak when she lost   
  
all coherrant thought as Jack's hands began to explore.Slowly he pulled at her   
  
t-shirt and began to push it up threveal her belly button "Hey I didn't know you   
  
had that pierced"he smiled as he placed small kisses on her stomach "Wwll you   
  
don't know everything and I have to have some secrets" Jack then started to kiss   
  
his way her stomach toward his ultermate goal her breasts.When he got there he   
  
found they were being held prisoner by her lacy bra,he smiled to himself and   
  
slowly kissed his way further up smiling as he heard Sam moan and gasp in   
  
pleasure but that was nothing compared to the rection he got when evenually both   
  
her t-shirt and bre were removed and he brought his mouth to her perfectly   
  
formed breast and began to tease.Sam arched her back allowing better access and   
  
moaned as wavys of pleasure course through her body.As his mouth came back to   
  
her lips she could feel his arousal press against her thigh and decided that he   
  
had on far too many clothes for he liking.So proceeded to reach for his waist   
  
band and expertly undid his belt and top button and was just starting to pull   
  
down to zip when Jack pulled back causing her to sit up slighty.Sam looked at   
  
him puzzled as to why he'd stopped but then she saw the passion in his eyes and   
  
a silent understanding passed between them and they quickly shed the rest of   
  
their clothes until thet were left with nothing but their birthday suits.Sam   
  
propped herself up on her elbow's and took in the sight before her,Jack truly   
  
was magnificent,smiling she said " well it's nice to know you recongise a   
  
commanding officer and are saluting approatly,now come here" "Of course ma'am   
  
anything you say" and with that he was on her capturing her mouth in a   
  
smouldering kiss.Jack moved quickly trying to touch her everywhere at the same   
  
time fueled by an over wheling desire to please this woman.Aand was sson making   
  
his way down her body planting kisses along the way.When he reached her core he   
  
was surprised how ready she was,so ready in fact he knew that he couldn't wait   
  
any longer.In one swift moment he pulled himself back up to look at her face   
  
then plunged into her.Sam let out a loud moan as she tightened around him   
  
causing him to reply in kind.Slowly he began to move,thrusting in and   
  
out,getting faster and faster as Sam moved her hips to match his.As her passion   
  
mounted she wrapped her legs around Jack's waist drawing him deeper with each   
  
thrust and started to rake her nails down his back.Moments later Sam began to   
  
shudder and convulse around him as her orgasm started to over take her and Jack   
  
knew he wasn't far behind and as she arched up against him they both went over   
  
the edge calling out eachs others name.Jack slumped forward on top of Sam   
  
panting heavierly noticing she was doing to same.A mintue or so passed and Jack   
  
rolled onto his back,pulling Sam with him till she was resting comfortably on   
  
his chest. "I know this is a bit of a cliche and concidering what's just   
  
happened you may not believe me when I say I love you" "I love you too" she said   
  
smiling to herself as she snuggled closer. They feel asleep a few mintues later   
  
both content and completelt exhausted. Carter could hear a beeping,she tried to   
  
ignore it,finally she mutted for Jack to turn off the alarm,but when he didn't   
  
respond she raised her head and found herself looking at her computer screen   
  
that was bleeping ti indicate the completion of her experiment.She looked around   
  
as she strecthed,disappointed,it had all been a dream,or had it? She thought to   
  
hereslf.It had seemed so real.Sam got up from her seat and strecthed again,it   
  
had to have been a dream,but she needed to be sure.Ss she made her way toward   
  
Jack's quarters.As she approached the door Sam held her breath and quietly as   
  
she could opened the door.She found Jack slayed out on his bed asleep,he looked   
  
so peaceful it seemed a shame to distrib he,Sam just stood in the doorway   
  
watching him.As she stood there she heard footsteps,quickly she ducked into room   
  
closing the door behind her,it would be difficult to explain what she was doing   
  
at this time of night standing watching her commanding officer sleep.Again she   
  
looked over at him and noticed he had shifted slightly and the blanket that was   
  
covering him had moved to reveal his torso.Slowly she walked toward the bed,Sam   
  
couldn't get the dream out of her head.It had been so real,she could still feel   
  
his touch,taste his lips for god's sake.Sam closed her eyes breathing him   
  
in,revealing in the memory of the dream.She was brought back to reality by   
  
Jack's voice "Sam" he whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him   
  
relived to find him still asleep.Again he said her name only more strained then   
  
he began to move about and start to call out her name.Sam didn't know what to   
  
do,intinctively she went over to the bed and sat down next to him,and placed her   
  
hand on his shoulder.Almost instantly he calmed down,soathed by the phyiscal   
  
contact.Sam felt his head and found it was wet with sweat,what had he been   
  
dreaming about and why had he called her name.She got her answer when all of a   
  
sudden his eyes opened and he looked up at her.The look on his face was one of   
  
utter joy to find her sitting next to him.He sat up and pulled her into a hug   
  
saying"Oh thank gos Sam,I thought i'd lost you" For a split second she was   
  
shocked,what should she do,if he was still asleep it might confuse him if she   
  
didn't react the same way she she decided to play along and hugged him back   
  
saying"It's ok i'm here" The sound of Sam's voice caused Jack to freeze,he was   
  
now fully awakw and he realised he had his arms around someone but who,he'd been   
  
dreaming of Sam again which had become a fequent thing over the past few   
  
months,it had been about her getting killed liked she'd almost done a few months   
  
agao.Slowly he released his grip on the person in front of him,they doing the   
  
same.When he pulled back he came face to face with Sam.What was she doing here?   
  
and why had she been hugging him? not that he minded. "Er carter what's going   
  
on?" he asked as he shifted so he was now sitting up right leaning against the   
  
wall looking directly at her. What could she say? "Oh nothing sir I just had a   
  
dream that we slept together and I had to see you" she would have liked to have   
  
seen the look on his face at that though but thinking fast she repiled "I was   
  
passing your room and I heard you talking in your sleep,you sounded distressed   
  
so I came in to see if you weew ok,sorry if I spooked you" Jcak screamed to   
  
himself oh god he'd been talking in his sleep again what had he said?and what   
  
had she heard?he couldn't think about that now so continued "No.no of course   
  
not,well not really.So working late again hey " he muttered trying to change to   
  
subject. "Yeah,just finished with my lastest experiment and I was on my way to   
  
bed" Oh how she wanted ti tell him about the dream,to have him take her in his   
  
arms and devour her with kisses,but she knew that would never happen.Sam then   
  
noticed Jack was looking at her as if she had vanisged so she asked "Are you ok   
  
sir?" "Yes of course,it's just" he stopped and stared at her then slowly his   
  
hand came up to her face and gently brushed away a stray strand of hair "Sir?"   
  
Sam questioned her breath catching in her throat.Suddenly a realision hit her   
  
what was she doing? she was sitting on the edge of her co's bed in the middle of   
  
the night with his hand tangled in her hair. "I should go" Sam said trying to   
  
keep her voice neutral and went to stand but Jack stopped her. "No don't" and   
  
with that he leaned forward and placed his lips to her's. For a split second she   
  
froze then gave in to the kiss,was she dreaming again she didn't know.When they   
  
parted she looked into his eyes"what are we doing?" "I don't know but I really   
  
want to find out" and he kissed her again this time drawing her closer. Sam   
  
didn't know it this was another dream or not but she was going to enjoy it,so   
  
she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and deepened the kiss. If this isn't a   
  
dream we are breaking so many rules right now that it doesn't bare thinking   
  
about she thought as they parted but when she looked into his eyes she wouldn't   
  
have cared if the president himself had been there.Sam loved him,and she was   
  
going to show him just how much. Sam woke up hours later and smiled to herself   
  
as she opened her eyes and looked around.The dream had become a reality.Now   
  
there were only two things left to work out: Number one:who was going to retire   
  
and Number two:how were they going to break it to Dad well there it is the   
  
edited version hope you like it. 


End file.
